1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a system is known in which, for example, for a meeting or a lesson, material that has been converted into an electronic form is distributed to mobile terminals (also called portable terminals) such as tablet terminals, smartphones or the like, so that the material can be thus read by respective participants, and the material converted into an electronic form is shared by the participants. Further, in such a system, a system is known for preventing the distributed material being leaked to persons other than the participants.
In order that only the participants can read the distributed material, it is necessary that the material is distributed only to the participants; the material is not transferred to a third person other than the participants, or is not readable by a third person even when it is distributed to the third person; and the material is deleted after the meeting.
Then, in the related art, a material distribution system is known (for example, see Patent reference NO. 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-175842)) in which a server is provided which stores portable terminal IDs of meeting participants, the server transmits meeting material accompanying the terminal IDs, and the material is stored in the portable terminals in a case where the terminal IDs accompanied by the material agree with the IDs of the portable terminals.
However, in the above-described method of Patent reference No. 1, a device or a server which stores the portable terminal IDs of the meeting participants and detects the participants' entering and leaving a meeting room is required. Further, in such a method, the meeting participants' leaving the meeting room is detected using the portable terminal IDs and the meeting material is deleted from the portable terminals. However, from the portable terminals, the meeting material may be transferred to the outside after it is received and stored. Thus, the information may be leaked by a transfer thereof to the outside.